Currently, the “unified communication” technology has been applied in the field of communication. The unified communication refers to a new communication mode which integrates the computer technology with the conventional communication technology, that is, integrates a computer network and a conventional communication network on the same network platform to realize various application services such as phone calls, fax, data transmission, audio-video conferences, call centers, and real-time communication. The existing unified communication technology has realized the Click-to-Dial service. That is to say, a click-to-call request is initiated to a server by entering a calling number and a called number into computer software (a client); upon receiving the request, the server instructs a softswitch to call the calling party and the called party, and then the softswitch connects the conversation between both parties. During the call, the softswitch notifies the server of call state information, and the server notifies the client of displaying the call state information.
In the process of implementing the unified communication, the inventor found that the prior art at least has the following problem: the client can only initiate a call but cannot control the subsequent call.